The recreation industry is replete with articles intended to improve the comfort and convenience of sunbathers, pool patrons, and beachgoers. The simple beach lounge has evolved into the central component of floating lounges. Typically, floating lounges are single and double units. A double unit usually includes a broad area for two persons to lounge side by side. While these floating lounges have provided greater service and convenience to their users they still have shortcomings. One particular shortcoming is that a user is required to enter and leave the floating lounge portion on the outermost edges of the elongated side. Another difficulty is the floating lounges do not generally provide for any removable shade devices.
The present invention addresses these problems. The floating lounge of the present invention provides a central corridor or passage through which the user may enter and lie down or sit on either lounge portion and the lounge has incorporated shade devices.